Seishin-tekina (Cenayang)
by cLoveRVIP
Summary: Terlahir sebagai penerus cenayang paling terkenal se-Jepang membuat Hyuuga Hinata harus berurusan dengan arwah onsen dan bertemu dengan pria dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke.


Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata (SASUHINA)  
Genre : Horror, Romance, Friendship  
Rate : T  
 _Inspired from manga entitled "_ _ **Ghost Hunt**_ _"_

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc.  
 _This is only "FansFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read._  
Only for entertaining!

Original story by **cLoveR**

 **Seishin-tekina** (Cenayang)

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terseret tengah menuju ke arah ruang tengah. Suara yang berasal dari lantai atas rumah sederhana khas jepang itu menggema di heningnya malam awal bulan Mei. Terlihat beberapa lilin sengaja di letakkan di beberapa sudut lantai dengan pentagram besar ditengahnya.

Suara itu semakin lama terasa semakin dekat di rasakan dua cenayang yang telah menanti kedatangan roh pengganggu tersebut. Angin mulai berhembus kencang di sekitar keduanya yang sekarang tengah berada di tengah pentargam mantera, menandakan roh itu tengah bergabung dengan kedua manusia ini.

Keduanya adalah cenayang lokal handal yang tengah banyak dibicarakan masyarakat Jepang dan sekarang mereka tengah bersiap untuk mengusir roh penasaran yang menghuni salah satu rumah tua. Tanpa sepatah katapun keduanya dengan cepat melakukan ritual pengusiran roh yang sudah tak asing bagi mereka.

Selain karena pada keduanya mengalir darah cenayang yang telah turun temurun, jam terbang dan pengalaman juga turut andil dalam kepiawaan keduanya dalam ritual ini. Dan hampir setengah jam setelah keduanya bergelut dengan sang roh, akhirnya roh penggangu tersebut dapat di lenyapkan dari kediaman klien mereka yang entah keberapa puluh sejak debut pertama keduanya di bidang mistis ini.

Setelah membereskan semua alat yang telah mereka gunakan, dengan segera keduanya meninggalkan tempat ritual. Terlihat gadis dengan iris lavender pucat tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut, disusul rekan yang tak lain adalah sepupunya yang berjalan tak jauh darinya itu. Dengan tenang ia meraih Smartphone berwarna putih miliknya dan menghubungi pemilik rumah untuk mengabarkan bahwa tak ada lagi yang harus di khawatirkan dan mereka bisa kembali kerumah itu malam ini.

Gadis berparas sendu nan menawan itu tak lain adalah seorang cenayang muda dari keluarga Hyuuga, lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata, dan begitu pula Kakak sepupu yang sekaligus rekannya itu, Hyuuga Neji. Keduanya memang mewarisi ilmu ini turun terumurun, namun di bandingkan Neji yang sudah lama mendalami keahlian ini, sang adik Hinata ternyata memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Karena ia dapat melihat serta berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut. Walaupun begitu, dibalik wajah sendunya ternyata Hinata merupakan sosok yang hangat dan ramah, dibanding dengan Kakaknya itu.

"Ciip... cip... ciiip"

Tak terasa matahari telah menyingsing membawa cahaya baru di kediaman besar Huuga. Terlihat Hinata tengah sibuk berlatih memanah di teras samping rumahnya yang memang dikhususnya untuk kegiatan memanah. Sudah hampir 20 menit ia berlatih sendirian.

"Sumimasen, Hinata-san." tegur salah satu pelayan keluarganya.

"Nandesuka?", ujar Hinata sembari menurunkan anak panah yang telah siap melesat tadi.

"Hyuuga-sama, memanggil anda di ruang tamu"

"Baiklah, tolong bereskan semuanya"

Dan tanpa basa-basi pelayan itu segera merapikan peralatan memanah milik Hinata. Langkahnya tenang menuju ruang tamu tempat ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, tengah duduk rapi di hadapan seorang lelaki paruh bayah yang mungkin terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya itu. Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat raut wajah cemas terukir diwajah lelaki tersebut.

"Apa ayah memanggilku"

"Oh.. kenalkan dia yang kumaksud. Dia adalah klienmu selanjutnya dan juga teman ayah, Jiraiya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda", ucapnya sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau ceritakan sendiri permasalahannya", seketika suara Hyuuga berubah menjadi serius.

Entah berapa jam telah berlalu hingga akhirnya Hinata mengetahui pokok permasalahannya. Beliau menginginkan pembersihan di onsen cabang miliknya di daerah Hokaido. Semenjak ada pengunjung yang diganggu makhluk halus dari tempat itu, sekarang onsen tersebut sepi dan hampir bangkrut. Tak hanya pengunjung, para karyawannya pun satu per satu mengundurkan diri.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan ini sendirian?" tanya Hiashi cemas.

"Aku akan berusaha", jawab Hinata mantap. Tak heran jika ayahnya menanyakan hal itu, karena sang kakak yang tengah sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk pernikahannya di akhir bulan Mei ini tak mungkin menemaninya.

"Ano.. sebelumnya saya juga meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Saya harap dia bisa membantu anda" tambah sang klien.

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Keesokan harinya, Hinata telah bersiap menuju tempat Onsen yang di maksud. Sang klien menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada kemampuan gadis muda ini. Semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya telah ia kemas dalam koper ukuran sedang berwarna lavender miliknya. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia bekerja sendiri dan terlebih di tempat yang jauh, namun tak ada yang tak mungkin ia lakukan. Hinata tengah berada di dalam kereta express menuju Hokaido sekarang.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia setelah sampai pada tempat yang dituju itu. Halaman onsen yang dipenuhi rumput liar dan bangunan yang terlihat suram. Jelas saja tidak akan ada pengunjung di tempat yang lebih mirip rumah hantu ini, pikir Hinata. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengamati seluruh sudut depan Onsen tersebut.

Jika dilihat Onsen tersebut telah berada di lokasi yang bagus dan sering di lewati penduduk. Tapi apa yang.., tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk Onsen tersebut. Irisnya tengah melihat sosok anak kecil tengah tersenyum lebar kepadaanya. Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kirinya. Senyumannya pun kemudian berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang mengerikan. Dan tak lama sosok itu menghilang diiringi terbukanya pintu geser Onsen tersebut.

"Selamat datang nona", sambut salah satu pegawai Onsen.

"Iya," sembari membungkuk balas.

"Silahkan ikuti saya"

Diperjalanannya menuju kamar sang pemandu hanya diam dan tak dilihatnya pegawai lain selain sosok di depannya itu.

"Ano, apa kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, masih tersisa 5 orang disini. Tapi sepertinya...", entah mengapa pegawai itu tiba-tiba terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya. "ini kamar anda. Silahkan menikmati tempat ini. Saya permisi"

Hinata hanya bisa diam sembari melihat pegawai tersebut menghilang di balik sunyinya penginapan. Perlahan langkah kaki Hinata memasuki kamar bergaya jepang dengan tatami yang cukup luas untuk satu orang itu. Segera setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, Hinata merasa harus secepat mungkin mempersiapkan ritual pengusiran roh. Penginapan yang begitu sepi, tak heran jika roh itu semakin betah tinggal disini, batin Hinata. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai baginya, jam munjukkan jam 7 malam. Para pegawai memilih untuk pulang ketimbang harus menginap di tempat sepi ini, dan jadilah Hinata seorang diri.

Dia memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi sendiri di tempat asing dan sepi seperti ini tetap saja berbahaya untuk seorang gadis.  
Semua perlengkapan ritual telah ia siapkan dan telah berjajar rapi di ruang makan penginapan itu. Belum lama ia menyusun semua perlengkapannya, namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan beberapa orang.

"Waahh! Siapa ini? Apakah kau cenayang Hyuuga?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya itu. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda periang itu.

"Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu langsung seperti ini", ujarnya riang sembari meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Merasa bahwa pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, Hinata merasa sangat grogi sekaligus malu. "Baju tradisional cenayang memang cocok untukmu", ucapnya seraya semakin memandangi Hinata dalam.

"Pletaak!", tiba-tiba jitakan keras melayang di kepala sang pemuda pirang itu dan sukses membuatnya menjerit keras sambil memajukan bibirnya dan berkomat-kamit entah apa.

"Kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, panggil Sakura saja", ujarnya lembut. "Dia Uchiha Sasuke", seraya menunjuk lelaki bersetelan biru tua itu. Dia terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati, batin Hinata. "Oh kau boleh melupakan yang satu ini, Uzumaki Naruto, ucapnya seraya menyeretnya menjauhi Hinata.

"Maaf jika kami menggangu ritualmu, tapi bolehkah kami melihatnya juga?", tanya Sakura.

"Silahkan"

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata memulai ritualnya secara perdana. Pemanggilan pun dimulai, dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sesosok bocah lelaki yang tengah bergelantungan terbalik di hadapannya. Hawa dingin nan mencekam tiba-tiba semakin ia rasakan ketika sosok roh itu perlahan mendekat sembari memberikan cengiran mengerikannya kepada Hinata.

Namun dengan cepat ia segera mengunci sosok itu dan roh itupun lenyap begitu saja. Sedikit lega karena ia telah berhasil menghilangkan roh tersebut, Hinata segera mengemasi peralataannya dan segera menuju kamarnya yang diikuti oleh ketiga tamu tambahan tadi.

Sesampainya di kamar yang telah mereka pilih, Naruto memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sakura yang memilih tidur dengan Hinata pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua kamar itu ternyata bersebelahan.

"Tunggu", ucap Hinata kepada seorang pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan seketika langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar sang pemuda.

"Apa anda orang yang akan membantu saya?"

"Hm"

Jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin canggung. Tanpa kata-kata keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Terbangun di tempat asing dan berada dengan orang asing semakin membuat Hinata merasa canggung. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Hinata segera menuju ruang makan penginapan. Dilihatnya ketiga teman barunya itu tengah siap menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh pegawai Onsen.

Perlahan ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, senyumnya mengembang membalas senyuman hangat dari Sakura dan Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam seorang pemuda yang tepat berada di depannya itu. Mata itu begitu tajam sampai Hinata tak melihat kedipan sama sekali. Cukup lama ia terpaku oleh mata itu, sambai akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyantap hidangan yang ada di depannya itu.

Namun di tengah kegiatannya itu ia masih merasa pandangan pemuda itu kembali kepadanya. Perlahan ia mencoba menaikkan pandangan matanya untuk memastikan hal tersebut. Benar saja Sasuke masih saja memandanginya sembari tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, dan tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai bersemi di kedua pipi pucatnya itu.

Sakura dan Naruto yang ternyata adalah pasangan kekasih itu berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Hinata dan Sasuke pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar Onsen. Bukankah ini Hokaido, tak ada salahnya kalau kita sekalian berlibur kan!?, ucap Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan kurus Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke untuk segera bergabung. Mencoba berbagai hal baru, mengunjungi tempat baru bersama teman, tertawa bersama, hal ini baru pertama Hinata rasakan. Selama ini hampir semua teman-temannya memilih untuk menjauhinya setelah tahu tentang kekuatannya itu.

Hampir 10 tahun ini, ia lebih banyak menghadapi rutinitas yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Melihat semua orang tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain membuat Hinata berpikir untuk tak ada salahnya menikmati suasana hangat ini. Senyumnya pun mengembang lebar menambah kecantikan parasnya.

"Woow,, dia tersenyum", ujar Naruto yang tengah duduk di depannya itu.

"Kau cantiiiiik sekali", tambah Sakura sembari memeluknya gemas. "Kalau saja aku laki-laki aku akan menikahimu", tambahnya.

"Waah, jangan-jangan kau penyuka wanita. Berhati-hatilah Hinata-chan", canda Naruto.

"Aku akan mengingat selamanya kenangan ini", batin Hinata.

Tak terasa hari hampir malam. Keempat remaja itu tengah berada di ruang makan penginapan. Sebelum berendam dan tidur, mereka sepakat untuk melakukan pengusiran roh ala Sasuke. Tak lama mereka menunggu Sasuke untuk bersiap diri, Ia tengah berdiri dengan setelan khas seorang pendeta Katolik lengkap dengan AlKitab yang berada di tangan kanannya itu.

"Jangan masuk sampai aku selesai", ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke kemudian memasuki salah satu kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang makan itu. Suasana mendadak hening setetika saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan yang di maksud. Dari ketiga tamu tersebut memang Sasukelah yang dapat melakukan ritual pengusiran tersebut. Rapi ia selalu di dampingi kedua temannnya ini. Sasuke yang notabene adalah lulusan keperawatan berjaga untuk masalah medis sang pendeta, sedangkan Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang bagus diharapkan dapat melindungi sang pendeta pula.

"Sungguh penuh persiapan", batin Hinata. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menanggung semua resiko sendirian, dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit iri dengan Sasuke.

Diluar dugaannya, setengah jam kemudian pintu kamar tempat Sasuke berada mulai terbuka. Kedua temannya mulai menanyakan hasil dari ritualnya itu. Dengan tenang Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan keduannya pun mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya hanya terdiam satu sama lain.

"Apa kau akan berdiri di situ saja?", tegur Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hinata. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa diam sembari mengekor di belakang sang pemuda. Keduannya mulai memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kali ini keduannya harus rela tidur sendirian karena pasangan itu memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang lain.

Didengarnya suara kamar Hinata telah tertutup. Sasuke yang terpaku di balik pintu menghela nafas seraya tersenyum dalam gelap. Di acaknya rambut raven miliknya itu. Sebelumnya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa pemuda cool ini mengagumi Hinata. Sejak pertama kali sosok gadis itu terlliput televisi, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari gadis yang di juluki cenayang handal itu. Bertemu langsung dengan sang gadis pun tak pernah ia bayangkan. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia sedikit tak bisa bersikap di depan gadis itu.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu saat kepalanya mulai menyentuh bantal untuk mengisirahatkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar seseorang mendekati kamarnya. Suara kaki yang tak asing baginya, mulai mendekat sediki demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya menggemalah suara ketukan di kamar luasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto", ujar Sasuke. Karena sebelumnya Naruto memang sering menjahikinya seperti ini. Namun tak didengar satu kata pun dari orang yang berada di balik pintu itu. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk menegur langsung sang pembuat onar. Di bukalah pintu itu sedikit paksa. Namun tanpa di duga, sekarang berdirilah sesosok gadis di depannya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Tuanku", ucap Hinata lirih

Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan dentuman jantung yang teramat keras. Tak disangka Hinata ternyata gadis yang seperti ini, batin Sasuke. Dengan samar Sasuke dapat merrasakan wangi menenangkan dari parfum lavender sang gadis.

Rambut yang ternyata lebih halus dari yang pernah Sasuke bayangkan, dan kulit punggung yang juga sangat mulus itu sekarang terlihat samar didepannya. Sebagai laki-laki normal, Sasuke sangat tersiksa menahan gejolak dirinya sendiri. Nafas hangat yang dihembuskan Hinata di dadanya seakan menghipnotisnya.

Dilihatnya kini Hinata tengah mendongak lirih kearahnya. Seketika itu Sasuke menariknya dan mulai mengurungnya di dalam kedua lengannya di tembok. Wajahnya mulai mendekat kearah gadis cantik itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke ersentak oleh pelukan kedua dari Hinata.

"Onii-chan", ucapnya Hinata manja.

Dan disinalah Sasuke menyadari Hinata ternyata kerasukan roh. Kenapa baru ia sadari, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dengan mudah ia melepaskan roh itu dari Hinata. Membuat raga sang gadis tergulai lemas dipelukannya. Dan saat kedua iris lavender itu terbuka sempurna, Hinata dengan pelan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan itu, Sasuke mulai menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

Cukup lama keduanya duduk berdiam diri satu sama lain. Sampai tiba-tiba suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Saya akan melakukannya lagi, maukah anda bergabung dengan saya sampai akhir?"

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak sadarkah Hinata jika kata-katanya itu lebih mirip memintanya untuk bersama Hinata selamanya. Senyuman yang jarang terekspos itu malah membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Ayo kita lakukan", ajak Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya telah bersiap dengan kostum dan perlengkapan masing-masing. Tak ingin menganggu tidur kedua temnnya, mereka sepakat untuk tak membangunkan Sakura dan Naruto di tengah malam seperti ini. Tak di pungkiri keduannya jika roh kali ini benar-benar merepotkan. Berkali-kali mereka telah mengusir sang roh namun roh tersebut tak kunjung pergi dan semakin bertambah. Hinata sendiri entah mengapa tak melihat ada yang mencurigakan sampai malam ini saat ia dan Sasuke melintasi ruang karyaman Onsen tersebut, samar-samar Hinata mencium bau menyengat yang teramat di arah tersebut.

Aura hitam pekat pun semakin terasa ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk mendekati sumber kehitaman itu. Merasa tak lagi diikuti oleh Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannnya kepada sosok Hinata yang mendekati ruangan karyawan. Seketika mata onyx-nya pun melebar ketika ia melihat sekumpulan asap hitam yang menyerupai tangan itu menarik Hinata masuk. Keduannya pun kini telah berada di ruang karyawan yang cukup luas itu. Terlihat beberapa meja kerja dan loker untuk pekerja. Namun, asap hitam itu semakin memenuhi ruangan dan menyebarkan bau yang teramat busuk untuk keduannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja", tanya Sasuke cemas sembari mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

"Apa anda bisa melihat itu? Ini benar-benar mengerikan"

Tak heran jika Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut, karena di depannya mereka kini tengah berdiri sesosok wanita yang duduk di atas loker besar karyawan. Rambutnya begitu panjang terurai hingga menyentuh lantai. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terlihat patah dan mulai mengeluarkan bau yangdari awal keduannya hirup. Sosok itu hanya diam dan terlihat samar matanya yang masih terpejam itu. Melihat itu tanpa basa basi Hinata mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapannya.

Namun, tahu jika Hinata akan segera memulai ritual sang roh wanita dengan cepat mulai merangkak mendekati Hinata lewat langit-langit ruangan. Rambutnya yang tergantung berusaha mengikat Hinata agar ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Mencengram tubuh Hinata dengan mudah. Dengan tenang Hinata menyerang roh tersebut untuk membesaskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk astral tersebut. Berkali-kali Hinata berusah terbebas semakin sering sang roh menjeratnya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memotong rambut itu menggunakan belatih kecil yang selalu ia bawa itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut handal", sindir Sasuke.

"Sebaikknya anda mundur, sebelum.."

Roh wanita tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di depan Hinata sekarang. Dengan cepat kepala roh itu berputar 180 derajat dan menyeringai kearah kedua cenayang itu. Mendekat kearah keduannya perlahan dengan rintihan yang mengerikan.

"Kalian akan matii,, mati sepertiku dan anakkuu"

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata mulai mengeluarkkan jurus Byakugan miliknya serta mengucapkan berbagai macam mantara untuk melumpuhkan roh wanita itu. Dengan percaya diri Hinata terus menyerang roh yang semakin dekat dengannya. Jujur Hinata sedikit kewalahan menghadapi roh yang cukup kuat seorang diri. Hingga tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menariknya sedikit kebelakang. Sasuke merasa ia perlu membantu Hinata saat ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, kekuatan dua orang akan lebih baik", ujar Sasuke

"Arigatou"

Dengan segenap kekuataan keduannya akhirnya sang roh dapat di lumpuhkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka roh itu akan lenyap dari dunia ini. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara bola yang menggelinding di sekitar kaki Hinata dan Sasuke. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada sosok bocah kecil yang pernah dilihat Hinata di awal kedatangannya. Ia ingat telah mengusir roh bocah ini sebelumnnya, tapi kenapa bisa ada lagi?, batinnya.

"Oka-san", ucap sang bocah sembari berlari menuju sosok roh wanita tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Hinata merasa melihat reka adegan tentang kematian roh wanita dan bocah yang ternyata anaknya tersebut. Roh wanita itu adalah salah satu karyawan yang ternyata menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan manager penginapan tersebut dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki.

Setelah sekian tahun menyembunyikan hubungan di antara keduannya, sang wanita ingin manager tersebut menikahinnya secara resmi bila tak ingin rahasiannya terbongkar. Namun dengan kejam manager itu malah menyerang sang wanita beserta anaknya dan menguburnya di balik tembok. Sasuke dan Hinata tahu sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Keduannya saling bertatapan seperti mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. Sosok roh yang semula garang sekarang perlahan menghilang, ketika Sasuke menemukan dua mayat di belakang tembok loker karyawan tersebut. Mayat seorang ibu yang memeluk anak laki-lakinya. Tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang", ucap Sasuke dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

Hari baru pun datang dengan suasana baru. Setelah menghubungi pihak polisi dan menceritakan yang terjadi, Manager Onsen pun dengan susah payah dapat ditangkap karena kasus pembunuhan yang ia lakukan kepada salah satu karyawan wanitanya. Pemilik Onsen berjanji akan menguburkan kedua mayat itu dengan layak.

Hampir seminggu Hinata berada di penginapan Onsen tersebut untuk menjalankan ritual pengusiran roh. Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah, namun ia merasa sayang untuk berpisah dengan teman-teman barunya. Sakura yang ceria, Naruto yang energik dan Sasuke. Walaupun ia beserta teman-teman yang lain mendapatkan voucer menginap gratis selama seminggu, tapi Hinata tak yakin ia akan mendapat waktu luang untuk sekedar berlibur.

"Hinata-chan", seru Sakura dan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama kita?", tanya Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Sampai tiba-tiba

Naruto berbisik kepadanya "Dia akan segera keluar", goda Naruto. Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas karena Naruto sepertinya mengerti siapa sosokk yang ingin ia temui untuk terajhir kali. Dilihatnya sosok Sasuke dengan setelan putih menghampirinya perlahan. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan mempesona. Semakin Hinata memandang pemuda ini, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Langkah Sasuke mulai mendekati Hinata yang mematung di tempatnya itu. Perlahan ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tetaplah disampingku", ucap Sasuke sembari meraih tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Hinata kini tengah memandangi Sasuke tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mata mereka saling bertemu seakan mencari jawaban di sana.

"Kenapa aku?", ucap Hinata gugup.

"Jujur saja aku menyukaimu sebelum ini, setelah aku tahu partnerku adalah kau tanpa pikir panjang aku meng-iyakan tawaran kakek genit tadi."

"Apa yang anda sukai dari saya?", tanya Hinata lagi sembari terus menatap serius wajah pemuda Uchiha itu. Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang mulai merasa malu itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Hinata untuk meyakinkan sang gadis. "Hmm,, menurutku kau sangat cantik, matamu dan...", belum selesai Sasuke meneruskan ia malah membalas tatapan Hinata seraya berkata "Kalau kau bertanya-tanya terus aku tak segan-segan menyerangmu disini", goda Sasuke sembari menarik Hinata di pelukannya.

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata dapat mendengar degupan kencang jantung milik pemuda itu. Dengan lembut ia meraih punggung lebar pemuda dingin yang mencuri hatinya ini. "Sukidesu", ucap Hinata lirih.

 **-_- THE END -_-**

Huft.. akhirnya ceritanya selesai juga..  
Arigatou gozaimasu, yang udaj baca ceritanya sampai habis  
Gomen ne.. Lupa perkenalan  
Konnichiwa, Watashi wa cLoveR desu. *bow*

Jujur ini pertama kalinya author buat cerita dengan genre horror. Itu pun terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang pernah author baca (Ghost Hunt). Deg deg-an juga saat mau publish cerita ini. Karena baru pertama ini aku berani ngepost FF buatan ku, agak worry kalau ternyata ceritanya tak sesuai dengan bayangan pembaca. Jadi, dengan senang hati author menerima saran dari pembaca sekalian, buat bahan belajar author di cerita selanjutnya :D

Kenapa horror?, karena sempet liat ada member group Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina nanya FF genre horror jadi pengen buat :D,, hehehe,. Lumayan susah buat nuansa horrornya, cz biasanya author buat FF untuk pairing Sasuhina kebanyakan genre romance. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, banyak bahasa yang gak jelasnya *gomenasai*.

Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca cerita kali ini.  
See you in the next story happy reader *kiss* *bow*


End file.
